


Perfect

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Sunsets, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Gregory promises Mycroft a sight that will take his breath away and then leaves him breathless...





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts |Sunset

Mycroft Holmes gazed out at the majestic landscape before him. He had never been so far from the hustle and bustle of his beloved London in all his heart and he would not have it any other way.

The not so distant foliage spread out in glorious verdant wonder. A lake so still its waters looked blue in its near perfect reflection of the sky. Had anyone shown him a photo of this he would have claimed it was doctored or somehow filtered, he would not have believed such beauty existed were he not seeing it with his own eyes.

And then came the beginnings of the most majestic sunset he had ever witnessed in his life. What he would have already claimed as perfection was made more so as a deep warmth washed over the entire scene. Beams of crepuscular rays spiked behind the jagged horizon of distant trees and through clouds that crawled infinitely slow across the sky.

It was one of the very rare times in his life in which he wondered, just for a moment, if there were any possibility about the deities in which so many have such faith. The thought was gone before it was fully formed as Mycroft’s brain gave a moment’s notice to point out the anticrepuscular rays behind them. He turned knowing he could have identified cloud types, the distance of the trees in the horizon, the depth of the lake, and a million other scientific factoids about their immediate area in the universe in front of them.

Just not at that moment.

That massive intellect had simply such down in the sheer beauty of it. He did not want to take a physical picture. He wanted nothing to take away from such a moment.

Some things should not ever be shared with anyone not there in the moment with him; like the man who stood beside him now - Gregory Lestrade.

The man Mycroft had thought beyond insane when he was asked the always tenuous question of "Do you trust me?" The man who he then followed to the seemingly ends of the earth for no other reason than the promise to see something that would take his breath away. A promise the man kept and then some as Mycroft now squeezed the hand that held his.

“Nothing could be more perfect…” Mycroft whispered as though anything louder would shatter the pristine moment and it would all fall away.

Gregory returned the appreciative squeeze as he stared at the vista before them in equal reverence.

“I can only think of one…”

Before Mycroft could scoff at such a blasphemous thought he felt as Gregory gently let go of his hand.

He felt the unexpected weight of a ring on that hand that was not there before as Gregory raised that hand to his lips even as he lowered to one knee.

A shaft of the waning sunlight slipped behind Gregory’s eyes at the perfect angle to lighten his warm dark brown eyes to a deep whiskey color. Mycroft softly gasped in the enormity of the moment knowing Gregory was correct: there was one further way to make it even more perfect as a question was asked and an answer was given.

He had never been so close to London in all his heart as together they strolled back to the lake house in the deepening twilight with a promise of more such perfect days and nights ahead of them sealed with a kiss.

  
Amazing photo of a sunset over a lake by Journé Germain


End file.
